Digital cameras usually comprise a lens and a sensor for capturing an image by capturing light and converting it into electrical signals. Mobile electronic devices such as smart phones are usually equipped with an imaging apparatus, a camera. The imaging quality of the hand-held devices may be improved by optical image stabilization. A camera lens usually provides sharp focus on only a single plane. When the lens plane is tilted relative to the image plane, the focus plane is at an angle to the image plane, causing blurring near the edges of the image captured from the image plane.